Mystery at Morbid Manor
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Danny and his friends visit his uncle's manor in London, England for a two-week summer vacation. However, many mysteries lie inside the mansion and it all links to an ancient, family treasure... Another chapter is posted! Finally! :D This chapter is in honor of a friend of mine, whose sister has died.
1. Prologue

**I thought that I could try my hands at a mystery. The idea came to me when I watched an ABC series called "Whodunnit." It's on YouTube by the way.**

**Anyway, this story is loosely based off some of the elements of the show, but it's not a crossover. Besides, nothing's scarier than a sociopathic killer waiting to strike. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Summary: Danny and his friends visit his uncle's mansion in London, England for a two-week summer vacation. However, many mysteries lie inside the mansion as well as an ancient family treasure...**

**I don't own DP and never will. Till we meet again, mere mortals. (evil cackle)**

**Prologue**

"I can't believe that we're going to your uncle's mansion for the summer." An African-American boy in a red beret, Tucker stated exuberantly as he played a game on his PDA.

"Well, not for the entire summer. It's only for two weeks." A girl wearing all black, Sam reminded him. She turned to another boy sitting next to her with black hair and sky blue eyes. "I didn't know your uncle owned a mansion, Danny."

The black-haired boy, Danny replied in a quizzical tone. "I didn't know I even have an uncle, let alone a mansion. Besides, it'll probably be a boring visit."

"And why would it be boring?" Sam questioned, slightly irritable by his last comment.

"Because all mansions have are books, books, and more books. He answered.

"Don't forget the creepy knight statues." Tucker added with a goofy grin.

"And the paintings of dead people."

"And golf."

"Lots and lots of golf!" The two boys stated simultaneously before they froze momentarily in silence. Tucker was about to speak, but Danny beat him to it.

"JINX! You owe me a soda."

"Aw man. No fair dude."

"You can't speak, Tucker."

"You just said my name."

"I have to say it three times."

"BOYS!" Both Danny and Tucker turned to their goth friend who was glaring vehemently at the two. "Knock it off! You two are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry, Sam." They apologized in unison. A shown of realization plastered on their faces and the battle of the jinx started again.

"DOUBLE JINX!"

"Jinx, padlock, throw away the key!" Danny declared. He then flashed the techno-geek a smug grin while the latter glowered at the ghost kid. However, his smirk quickly vanished when he received a punch in his arm, courtesy of Sam.

"Will you two quit it please? We're on an airplane for crying out loud! Other people are trying to rest or read, you know."

Her statement was true as the trio is on an airplane that is currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Joining them on their trip is Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton who was visiting her brother, Felix in London, England. Danny invited his best friends to come along and with their parents' permission and a little overshadowing, they agreed to visit.

"Sorry. Besides, I'm worried about the people back home. Without me, who will make sure that the ghosts don't attack Amity Park or worse, take over the world?!" Danny asked Sam in a worried tone. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes while Sam reassured him.

"Don't worry, Danny. You asked Jazz to keep watch on the Ghost Portal and then there's Valerie. The town will be fine."

"Yeah dude, now's the time to relax."

"Tucker, you're not supposed to talk yet."

"You just mentioned my name!"

"No. Now I have to say your _full _name three times in order for it to count!"

"Danny! Tucker! Will you two please be quiet?" This command was not from their goth friend, but from Maddie whose seated behind them. She was sleeping peacefully, key word: was.

The two boys immediately shut up and apologized to Mrs. Fenton and the trio continued their conversation quietly as to not bother any more people.

Hours later, Sam and Tucker fell asleep and Danny stared out the window with a troubled look on his face. Multiple thoughts raced through his mind as he started to doze off.

_"Who is this uncle that I've never heard of before until now? I hope he is okay and not like a certain, mansion-owning fruitloop. I wonder where his mansion is. I hope it's not really large and creepy with storm clouds gathering around it._

_I wonder how everyone is doing back at Amity. I hope everyone is okay and that the ghosts don't attack that much while I'm gone. I hope that this would be a ghost-free trip for once."_

Meanwhile, at the manor, a young man with shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and square glasses and dressed in a clean, black suit was pacing back and forth in the grand library, muttering to himself.

"What to do, what to do? What am I going to do? They can't find out about the artifact!" Suddenly, the man had an idea and he smiled widely. Cupping his hands, he hollered, "Reginald!"

Within moments, there was a bright flash of light and a ghost knight appeared. He is dressed in red and gold and his coat of arms showed a flaming griffin. The knight, Reginald, kneeled before the man and asked in a smooth baritone. "What is it, my lord?"

The man replied while narrowing his eyes when the knight stood up. "When our guests arrive here, make sure that they don't find out the secret about the necklace until the time is right. If it's revealed too prematurely, _they_ will come." Reginald flinched at the word _they_, but the man continued. "However, there is a solution for this problem."

The bespectacled man reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a necklace with a red gem. "This family artifact has been handed down for generations and generations. My uncle gave this to me as well as the manor when I was a teenager. Ever since then, I guarded this mansion and its secrets for many years."

Reginald gave a confused look at the man. "What does it have to do with our yet-to-arrive guests?"

The man laughed heartily in response and twirled the necklace with his long fingers. "Now is the perfect time for a new heir to obtain this artifact. I sense a great evil on the rise once more and I cannot stop it." He handed the necklace to the ghost knight with an authoritative look in his eyes. "Your task is to guard this until the new heir is ready to accept his role. I just hope that ir is not too late."

The knight hesitantly took the necklace and reassured in a strong, noble voice. "Do not worry, my lord. I will not fail at this task."

"Excellent. you may leave." With those words, the knight vanished into thin air with a whoosh of the wind. Soon, the large library was quiet once more and the man sighed tiredly as he rushed a sweaty hand through his messy hair.

"What have I gotten myself into? Oh well, I hope all goes well and maybe, just maybe, we will all go through this alive."

**Okay guys. here's the prologue. What do you think? This is my first fanfiction and it took me less than a day to come up with this. If anyone already came up with an idea similar to this, I am so sorry that I offended or plagiarized you in any way. Now for the sake this new author's sanity, please push the little button down at the bottom and review. If you review, I'll give you a virtual Danny Phantom plush. (Author opens closet and reveals hidden stack of DP plushies.)**


	2. Arrival at the Manor

**Hey guys, it's me. I just wanted to say that I want to thank my reviewers for their suggestions and their tips. **

**To Temporary Break: I'm glad that you find my story is unique. I have read hundreds of fanfiction and I decided to add a whole new element to the story. I'll do my best to make this story a bit more surprising.**

**To XQueenPhantomX: Thank you for your tips on how to seperate my authors notes from the story. I am glad that you like my story and here is your virtual DP plushie. (Hands plushie)**

**To Inviso-Al: Felix does not at the moment know Danny's secret, but there is more to him (Felix) than what meets the eye. We shall see what secrets he possesses. Here's a DP plushie and kudos for being the first reviewer. (hands plushie)**

**Anyway, I don't own DP because I am not Butch Hartman. I do know how to play the DP theme song on the piano. :)**

**On with the story!**

**Ch. 1 Arrival at the Manor**

"Whoa. Now that is a mansion."

"The President of the United States could live here."

"Guys, why do you think it's called a mansion?"

"Sam, that's not a mansion. It's a _castle._"

"Dude, with a mansion like that, your uncle has to be filthy rich."

The trio is standing outside the large manor with wide eyes and mouths agape. The place itself was a great sight: hedges and flowers decorated the lawn and a forest could be seen in the background, clean windows with no clear signs of spider webs or dust, and a young, cherry tree in bloom brought joy and comfort to the visitors. Overall, the sight was a pleasant welcome to the community.

The three teens snapped themselves out of their stupor and carried their luggage to the front door. Maddie was still at the taxi, paying the driver.

Tucker is the first to ask. "Should we knock or wait for someone to get us?"

Sam crossed her arms and gave a soft glare at her bespectacled friend. "There's a doorbell over there. Why don't you ring it?"

"I'll ring it. Danny volunteered as he walked over to it. However, before he could ring it, the doors are suddenly opened by a man dressed in a black, tailor suit.

The sudden action made the trio jump in surprise and Tucker accidentally dropped his bags on his foot.

"OW!" He cried as pain throbbed in his crushed foot. The man quickly apologized to the trio.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare like that. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Here, I'll take your luggage for the moment." When he offered their bags, the man noticed Tucker in pain with the suitcase on his foot. "Oh no! Hand me your bags and let's see if I can find some ice for your foot there, young man."

After the trio, plus Maddie, made themselves at home in the living room (and Tucker's foot is bandaged up), the man entered the room with some hot, herbal tea.

"I know we have gotten off the wrong foot earlier, no pun intended, so I figured now would be a good time for introductions. My name is Felix Fenton and I am the proud owner of Morbid Manor. I'm still working on the name. I know you, Maddie and she told me that she was bringing her son and his friends for a visit as well." Felix set the tea down on a nearby table and gestured to it. "Please have some tea. It's organic."

Danny quickly introduced himself and his friends who gave their usual greetings. They each took a cup of tea as Felix and Maddie greeted and hugged each other.

Once things had quieted down, Tucker asked, "Do you have any butlers or maid who help clean this place?"

Sam gave the techno-geek a quick elbow to the ribs, but the man chuckled. "No. I am the only one who lives here. It does get a little lonely and I don't get that many visitors, but I come by."

"You got a very, large mansion here, Uncle Felix." Danny stated, slightly suspicious of the man. "Living in a place like this, is there a possibility of any secret passages or hidden rooms?"

Felix gulped nervously, but he answered in a calm tone. "I had the very same idea in my earlier years of living here and I had searched every nook and cranny of this place, but unfortunately, I have found nothing."

The man then glanced up at the old, grandfather clock and noticed the time. "Well, it's getting late and you all had a very long day. I will show you to your rooms that you will stay in for the visit. Now, if you'll follow me please."

The trio exchanged quick glances with each other, grabbed their luggage and followed Felix. Maddie also followed her older brother, but when they approached one of the rooms, she quickly went in and placed her belongings on the bed. Obviously, this is her room to stay in.

Walking(or in Tucker's case, limping) down one of the hallways, Felix and the trio stopped at a nearby door. "Tucker, this will be your room for the entire stay. I hope it suits your liking."

When he opened the door, Tucker's eyes widened in amazement at the sight. The room was fairly large with a ballroom included and a small balcony, but it also had a desk with a computer of the newest model and a large, flat-screen TV with a remote as well. A charger was also on the desktop, obviously for the PDA.

"Thank you, Mr. Felix! I love it already!" Danny and Sam rolled their eyes at the techno-geek's over-exuberant statement. Nothing makes the black boy happier than new technology.-

"I'm glad that you like it. Now, moving on and I hope that your foot gets better." With those words, Felix, Sam and Danny left Tucker who was already opening his suitcases.

They walked a few doors down before they came to another stop. Felix straightened his tie and opened the door. "Miss Manson, I heard that you like a darker atmosphere, so I added some curtains that are now closed for the moment."

Sam gave a genuine smile when she observed her room's features. It was about the same size as Tucker's, but it didn't have a balcony and at the window, there were dark, purple curtains. In fact, the entire room is colored in black and dark purple from the ceiling to the bed sheets. the only light in the room was from the lamp on the bedside table, casting its glow through the room.

"It's nice, but it needs one more thing." Sam unzipped a side pocket in her backpack and pulled out a purple, spider pillow. She placed it in the middle of the other pillows and stepped back to admire her work. "There. Now it has the perfect, gothic appearance."

Danny gave a light chuckle which earned him a back hand upside the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he scowled playfully at the guilty, goth girl who gave him a teasing glower of her own. The glaring contest got interrupted by Felix who cleared his throat.

"Well, you make yourself comfortable and have a good night's rest. Daniel, if you'll follow me."

"Uh, Uncle Felix, I prefer the name, Danny."

"Ah okay. Now if you will follow me to your room."

The two walked down the hallway until they reached the end. There were two doors and a menacing, gargoyle statue with red, beady eyes.

When Danny set his eyes on the gargoyle statue, he became transfixed on it. Something about the stone statue ran a chill down his spine and he shivered involuntarily. He noticed the two eyes and moved his head slightly to the left. The boy took note that the eyes seemed to follow his movements and for a moment, Danny wondered if the stone decoration is alive. However, he is snapped out of his thoughts by his uncle's voice.

"I see that you have taken an interest to one of my friends. He is a little creepy at first, but once you'll get to know him, he's a pretty good listener."

Danny gave a strange look to the mid-fifties man and the latter sweat-dropped. "I know it's a bit weird, but what does a lonely soul have these days?"

"Maybe you could get a cat?" Danny questioned, mentally laughing at his own inside joke. Felix grinned as he reached for the left door's doorknob.

"I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to cats. But I wouldn't mind getting a dog. Anyway, he is your room, nephew. My sister told me about your dreams of becoming an astronaut, so I added a starry feeling to it."

Danny scanned the room with great interest. The room had a balcony with a telescope for star-gazing, a bed cover with a rocket pattern on it, and the ceiling had pictures of different constellations on it.

"Bathroom is across the hall. There is also a notebook in the drawer of your nightstand, but I wasn't sure if you needed it or not."

"It's fine. Thanks, Uncle Felix."

"Anytime, Danny. So you get a good night sleep and tomorrow, pancakes and eggs await you and your friends."

"Okay, but I must tell you that Sam is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker is a carnivore and they often put the term 'food fight' to a whole new level."

"I'll keep that in mind. Night, Danny."

"Good night."

Felix then closed the door and Danny quietly opened his bags. While he is adjusting to his temporary room, his mind is clouded with suspicious thoughts and curiosity.

"_The mansion is not too bad and I'll admit that Felix is probably not a crazy, evil dude who is out to get me. But there is something about this place that seems a bit off. And the gargoyle statues are creepy, very creepy. But then again, was there ever a gargoyle statue that didn't send chills down your spine?_

_Okay, clam down, Fenton. All this ghost-hunting is getting on your nerves. You are on vacation and you are here to relax. Relax. There are no ghosts all the way out here in the country. You can relax."_

Easing his mind, Danny quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. The covers were a bit itchy for his liking, but the pillows gave a super soft feeling and within moments, the boy was fast asleep, lost in his dreams.

Felix walked into his study at the library. The study is composed of a wooden desk with many books splayed open, quills, papers and a lamp, two dusted bookshelves and a gargoyle statue perched on top of a ledge above the tall window.

The man walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a green book. A click was heard and the entire bookshelf moved to show a hidden passage with stone stairs going down, Felix sighed and looked up at the gargoyle.

"_Ferae animam excitare."_ At those words, the stone statue shook violently and started to crack. The limbs and wings started to move and the red jewels for eyes glowed brightly. Moments later, the gargoyle statue is fully alive and it caught sight of Felix.

**"_You asked for me,__ sir?"_** The gargoyle asked in a raspy voice as it jumped from its perch to the floor. The person in question noticed the creature's presence and motioned for it to walk with him down the passageway.

"Yes, Baron. I need your help on some things. We will discuss more downstairs."

With that, Felix and the stony creäture walked down the steps and the bookshelf behind them closed, sealing the hidden passageway.

**Ooh, looks like Felix lied to Danny. Very suspicious. And what's with the gargoyles? And what does it all have to do with the necklace? Oh well, not much in this chapter, but don't worry, more chapters will come. Don't forget to review. I still have some virtual DP plushies left, so if you review, I'll give you one. If you don't review, I'll hunt you down and haunt your dreams! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! :D**

**Ferae animam excitare means "awaken the beast's soul" in Latin. Everything sounds cooler in another language, doesn't it?**


	3. Breakfast and Books

**Hey guys, glad to see some reviews. Okay, not that many reviews, but still it counts.**

**To Kiwi Lee Scipio: I'm glad that you like Reginald and yeah, he's a ghost knight. He will play a key role later. And yes, you get a DP plushie. (hands plushie)**

**I know, that's all I have. Oh well, here's another chappie! Hope you likey! XP**

**I don't own DP. I will never own DP. (Author realizes what she just said and cries her eyes out)**

**Ch.2 Breakfast and Books**

It was a glorious morning. The birds were singing their melodious songs, the sun shone its warm rays to all living creatures and a food war of veggies v.s. meat is about to break out in the dining room with Danny in the line of fire.

"Meat gives you extra strength for the day and it tastes good!" Tucker declared his argument against Sam. She glared venomously at him and retorted harshly.

"Veggies have all the nutrients you need and are easier to prepare than meat!"

The two glowered at each other, trying to make the other person stand down, but poor Danny is getting tired of the tiff.

"ENOUGH PLEASE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs (But not enough for a Ghostly Wail). Sam and Tucker snapped themselves out of the staring contest at the sound of Danny's voice. They hung their heads in shame and apologized to their friend. Danny sighed and quickly came up with a compromise for their problem.

"Hey Sam, would it be okay if the pancake are made of tofu?" He asked her with some hope in his voice.

"As long as it's vegetarian, I'm fine with anything."

"Good. And Tuck, how would you feel with eggs and sausage?" At that question, Sam gagged. Tucker ignored her and answered in exhilaration.

"Sounds mouth-watering to me."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Danny confirmed their orders and he walked into the kitchen where Felix is. The kitchen was of moderate size with a stove oven, a counter island in the middle, a stainless steel microwave above the stove, a white fridge and many cabinets that lined one part of the room's wall. The bespectacled man himself is dressed in a chef's hat and an apron that said, "If you can't stand the chef, get out of the kitchen." He was flipping pancakes at the moment when the black-haired boy entered the kitchen.

"Hello nephew. Solved the little dispute in the other room I hope?" He asked Danny as tossed another pancake professionally.

"Yeah, I figured a solution out for them. Sam gets tofu pancakes and Tucker would have anything that involves meat."

Felix snickered as he flipped the pancakes on a plate. "Two breakfast orders coming right up." The man announced. He then turned and noticed Danny with an odd look on his face. "So after breakfast, how about I give you and your friends a tour around the place?"

Danny turned thoughtful for a few moments before he glanced up at his uncle. A tiny smile crept up on the ghost boy's lips. "Sure, why not?"

"It's settled then. Now here are the plates. I'll meet you all in a few minutes." Danny grabbed the two breakfast plates and walked out of the kitchen. By then, Maddie at some point entered the dining room and is now reading the newspaper. Sam and Tucker are having another argument, but this time the topic was about whether hidden passageways are real or not.

"I told you, every TV show and mystery book I read tells you that all mansions have secret rooms and hidden tunnels and maybe, the occasional safe behind the painting." The techno-geek stated his argument and folded his arms to verify that it's true.

Sam rolled her eyes at his attempt and argued, "Tucker, that's all fiction. Besides, the only thing supernatural about this place are the gargoyle statues. Other than that, I highly doubt that there is anything else out of the ordinary. There are no probably secret rooms or hidden dungeons in this manor. Felix said so himself."

Danny mentally facepalmed as he placed the plates on the long, wooden table. "You two can _argue _later. Breakfast is here!"

Tucker's eyes lit up when he observed his meal. It had scrambled eggs, three strips of bacon and large sausages. "Sweet mother of meat! I'm in heaven!" He raced to his seat and started to devour his meal.

"Tuck, if you eat that fast, you're gonna have a heart attack." Sam deadpanned as she sat down in her seat across from him. She then turned to her secret crush, Danny. "Give my thanks to your uncle."

At that moment, the kitchen door opened up and Felix, in his chef's outfit, walked into the dining room with two more plates. He set on one of the meals to Maddie with the latter thanking him. He then turned to Danny who already sat down next to Sam and brought him his plate. "And for you, I made pancakes."

"Thanks." Felix nodded and walked to one end of the table.

"I have an announcement to make. After breakfast, I was wondering if you all would like a tour of the place."

Three yeses are heard throughout the room and Felix gave a pleasant grin. "Excellent! Now, enjoy your breakfasts!"

After breakfast, the trio(except Maddie) followed Felix around as he showed them the different rooms.

"And here is the library." He announced as he opened the double doors. The three friends gazed around the room in wonder and amazement. The room is circular in shape with bookshelves all around the walls. At the top were many paintings that were made by famous, renaissance artists. At the farthest end of the room is another door, old and cracked with q rustic doorknob and lock. But the trio is paying more attention at the bookshelves.

"This is where I would usually read or quiet down. In fact, I wrote a few stories myself." Felix declared as he gestured to a bookshelf to his right. The trio ran to the bookshelf and they each picked out a book.

"Dragons of the Moor by Felix Fenton. You like writing fantasy and medieval stories? That's so cool!" Tucker exclaimed, holding a red book with gold lettering in his hands. Felix sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, dark fantasy. but I also love a good written mystery now and then."

"Like a whodunnit? Or are you more into Sherlock Holmes?" Sam questioned. She held a thick, black book with red lettering. The title's name is: "The Case of the Haunted Butcher's Shop", but the author is not mentioned.

"Anything that works."

Danny looked at the book in his hands. It is a thin, green book with black lettering and the title read: "Supernatural Amulets and their Powers." The author is anonymous and a red bookmark peeked out of it. The boys opened the pages to the bookmark and noticed some words and sentences marked in red.

_"...The Red Necklace is a centuries old artifact created by the powder of the blood blossom flowers in medieval times. It gives the wielder the power to talk and bring life to all supernatural, benevolent creatures within a certain area. It also protects the user and the specified area from evil spirits...the magic can only be used in the user's bloodline and his descendants usually from father to son. If no heir is available, the necklace will lose its magic and the user of old age...even without the necklace, the user can talk to the creatures by speaking a spell and if the item is still in the same area...be wary that without the necklace, the specified place will not be protected against the evil demons..."_

"Uh, Felix? What about this book?" Danny asked as he showed the green cover to his uncle. The latter's eyes widened and he mentally reprimanded himself for not being careful.

"It's just a guide that talks about different supernatural items that might exist in the human world and what their powers are. I only keep it for spare reading."

"Okay." Danny was not entirely convinced by Felix's explanation, but he didn't want to show his suspicions. He would have to talk to his friends later about it.

Felix straightened his suit and announced, "Well, that's the end of the tour. You three can do whatever you like to do for the next few hours, but I do have a few rules. One, don't go out in the forest. It's a dangerous place to explore and many wild animals inhabit it, including bears and wolves. Two, when you hear the bell ring, it means that dinner is ready and everyone is to meet at the dining room, no exceptions. And finally, my private study is off-limits. Co not venture in there because it is incredibly messy and I don't want my works to be ruffled by the door. If I'm in my study and you need my help with something, just knock on the door. So you three understand the rules?"

"Yes, Felix." The three voiced simultaneously.

"Good. Now go and explore the place for yourselves. Have fun!" Felix then walked into his study and closed the door, leaving the three teens all alone in the library.

"Well, I'm going to look over at the poetry section and see if he has any books written by Poe." Sam voiced as she walked across the room to another bookshelf.

Tucker grabbed his PDA and pushed a few buttons on it. "I'll be in my room trying to hook my baby, Carol up to the computer."

"Carol? What ever happened to Sharon?" Danny asked his techno-geek friend with a raised eyebrow.

Tucker casted a low glare to the goth girl and replied in a monotone. "Ask Sam. She's the one who threw the boot in the first place, didn't you?"

Sam glowered back at the black boy. "Well, if the boot fits..."

Danny quickly backed away from his friends, knowing in his heart that this is one argument that he doesn't want to be a part of. "I'll be over here and just read this book." He then gave an odd look. "Wait, I'm reading a book. For some reason, it's not supposed to be that taboo."

"_And silently hoping that Sam and Tucker don't kill each other while we're on vacation. Now, time to find out more on what this Red Necklace really is. Maybe it'll explain some of the spookiness around here."_

Just as Danny was about to open the book, he felt a familiar cold run up his spine and out of his mouth in the form of a blue mist. He gasped and facepalmed himself with the green book in his hands. His ghost sense just went off and that means that a ghost is nearby. "_So much for a relaxing vacation."_

**Okay, okay. I know it's not that great, but I had to clear a few things up. I don't have that much experience with mansions, but I'm trying my best to get this story right. So we have a book with a mystery author (maybe it's Felix himself) and it mentioned something about an ancient necklace made from blood blossoms. Although in my opinion, this chapter is not one of my greatest works, but I hope you all like it. And please review, I still have DP plushies left! Extra feature: They can talk now! XD**


	4. Danny vs Reginald

**Hey readers, Corinne the Anime is here! And I have posted you another chapter, but first, let's answer some reviews:**

**To XQueenPhantomX: You're right, we writers do love to mess with Danny when he's on vacation and this story is no exception! And yes, I'll give you a DP plushie that can talk. (hands plushie) It is bear hug-proof as well! XD**

**To Cookieplzandthx: What kind of story doesn't have cliffhangers? I'm just worried about giving too many. And here is a talking DP plushie. (hands plushie)**

**Oh well, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**I don't own DP. I wish I own DP, but I don't. Let's move on before I bawl my eyes out.**

**Ch. 3 Reginald v.s. Danny**

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Danny told his friends who are still casting death glares at each other. When they heard him, they understood what he meant and immediately started to scan the room, waiting for the ghost to pop up.

"What can we do? All of our ghost hunting gear is still in out bags _upstairs._" Sam pointed out. Danny's ghost sense went off again and immediately a ghost knight appeared in front of the trio. It wore a helmet that covered its face and a red-and-yellow tunic with a flaming griffin on its chest and armor knight held a golden shield that also bore the crest of the flaming griffin. a long-red cape dragged itself behind the knight and the latter unsheathed his double-edged sword.

"My name is Sir Reginald the Third, and I am the guardian of this keep and its treasures. Leave this place if you care to live, or face my blade!" The knight announced in a baritone voice as he aimed his sword at the three teens.

Danny smirked cockily and replied in a confident tone. "My friends and I have no intentions in leaving, we're on vacation."

The knight gave a disapproved grunt and boomed, "Very well, arrogant child. Prepare to be vanquished!" He raised his sword into offense position, ready to attack.

"Fine then. I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted his battle cry as two bluish-white rings appeared around his waist. They traveled in opposite directions, changing his white t-shirt, blue jeans and red-and-white sneakers into a black jumpsuit with a silvery-white collar, gloves, boots, belt and the DP insignia on his chest. Black hair turned into white and blue eyes changed into an unearthly, glowing green. During this time, Sam and Tucker snuck out of the library room to retrieve the ghost hunting equipment via Fenton Thermos.

Sir Reginald laughed mockingly and taunted, "So this is the notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom. I imagined you would be a little taller. Anyway, prepare to be defeated!' He swung his sword at the ghost boy who merely dodged the oncoming attack by flying up.

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Danny countered as he conjured up a greenish-white ghost ray. He shot the blast at the knight, but the latter raised his shield and reflected the blast, causing it to bounce off and hit some books on a nearby bookshelf.

"Is that all you got, ghost boy? I've expected more from you." He is cut off by another ghost ray that hit its mark. The blast slammed itself into Reginald's left arm and made him drop his shield, leaving him vulnerable. Danny gave a self-confident smirk and crossed his arms as he hovered in the air.

"For a guardian, you're not doing a very good job. By the way, are you by any chance related to the Fright Knight?" Danny remarked as he charged another ecto-blast.

Reginald glared at the superhero and charged at him with a mighty yell. "Don't you dare compare me to my brother!" He raised his sword above his head and slashed at Danny. the latter tried to evade the quick attack, but part of the sharp blade grazed his shoulder, leaving a deep cut that is oozing green blood (in my opinion, ectoplasm is ghost blood, so I'm gonna call it as it is).

Danny gave a cry of pain and his eyes glowed with undiluted anger toward Reginald. The knight knocked him in the head with the blunt end of the sword. He pushed Danny,who is still dazed from the sword attack to the wooden floor with his boot. Reginald then aimed his stained sword at the boy's throat. "Any last words before I finish you off?"

"Yeah. Leave him alone!" A voice was heard across the room, drawing the attention of the two ghosts in mid-battle. Sam and Tucker returned to Danny's rescue with the techno-geek holding a Fenton Thermos. He tossed it to Danny who caught it. Reginald raised the sword over his head, ready to strike the ghost kid down, but Danny uncapped the thermos and aimed it at the ghost knight's head with an impish grin on his face.

"I do have something to say. Brother of Fright Knight, meet Fenton Thermos." Using his powers, a bright, blue light shot out of the cylindrical device and caught Reginald. It started to suck the ghost knight into the container, despite the latter's protests.

"Mark my words, Phantom! You have no idea what you just unleashed!" He shouted before he disappeared into the thermos with the ghost boy capping it. He then changed back into Fenton and twirled the metal container on his fingers.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'll do without you two."

"You'll be dead without us, that's what." Tucker joked, earning himself a backhand upside the head from the goth girl. Danny snickered at his friend's slight misfortune, but immediately regretted the action as a sharp pang of pain shot up his shoulder, making him wince and clutch the bleeding wound. His friends noticed his injured shoulder and quickly took evasive action of getting him medical attention.

As the trio walked out of the library, Felix watched the ordeal from a crack in the door. He opened it and walked into the room, looking for the book Danny picked out. He soon spotted it near the bookshelf and picked it up.

"I need to be more careful with what I leave behind. Daniel is bound to be suspicious of me now. I just hope he doesn't connect the dots before their visit is over." Felix murmured to himself in a shaky tone. He walked back into his study and closed the door. Placing the book on his desk, he sighed depressingly and looked out of the window with a heavy heart.

"They're coming, and there is nothing I can do about it. If only I knew where Reginald placed that necklace, if only."

**Okay, this took a slight turn to the darker side. Who is this "they" that Felix is talking about? And why did he take that book? Oh well, at least I introduced Reginald. I am so, so, so, so sorry that I wrote such a horrible fight scene. (Face meets desk) I know this chapter is shorter and there wasn't much content in it, but hey, it's my first story. I am not perfect. The first story is always the hardest to write. :P Don't forget to review and I'll give you a talking DP plushie. I NEED TO GET RID OF THESE PLUSHIES, THEY'RE OVERFILLING MY CLOSET! (Author opens closet and gets covered in a mountain of virtual, talking DP plushies)**


	5. Important Author's Note!

**Okay, before we jump to conclusions here, let me just say that this is not a chapter! Yeah, flame me for giving you false hope, but hear me out, okay? **

**First, I'm gonna be really busy the next couple of days, so it will take me longer to post a chapter. Don't worry, I'm not gonna give up this story, but I have a busy life, even in the summer.**

**Second, the first few chapters were all planned out in my head and now, I need to improvise a bit more. That is another reason why chapter 5 is taking so long. I just need more time to think.**

**I will probably have the next chapter up by Monday at the latest. So yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say. And please check out my profile for more information of my other future works. And I need some encouragement on my story, so please review/favorite/follow it, okay? **

**And I give thanks to XPhantomQueenX for being a constant, faithful reviewer. I will post the next chapter soon. ;)**


	6. Felix Exposed

**Hey guys I'm back. I know I took a while, but I had a few things I had to take care of (watching HTTYD 2, having a recital, Father's Day), but now I'm back and let's look at our reviews.**

**To DPfangirl: Thank you so , so much for reviewing! I now have a review for my second chapter! :) And I am glad that you like the suspense in this story and No, I will not take longer than a month to write a chapter in my story. ;) And I looked up the words on the internet that phrase and yes, that's the perfect translation in Latin. I think. I have read some of the Percy Jackson series and I know the Kane Chronicles (I love egyptian mythology) so I figured, "Hey, let's use an ancient language and make it cooler in some way!" Edgar Allen Poe, I have read some of his stories and I figured that he would be perfect for the role (besides, he's the only gothic author I know). Ah yes, Sir Reginald, the brother of the Fright Knight. Reginald will play a key role later in my stories. And one last thing, I will give you four DP plushies. (hands plushies to reviewer)**

**To Guest: I should have put down the suspense class in my story's theme. But I figured it would be more supernatural because of later chapters. And I don't mind long and random reviews, actually I love them! Thank you for reviewing and here is your prize! (hands plushie) **

**Now I have to mention that there will be the great reveal in this chapter. Now I bet you're thinking "Why would CorinnetheAnime do this so early in the story?" Well, in this story, the big reveal isn't my main focus or plot in this story, but the beginning. The end is my main focus (the climax is what I mean) and I am trying to get all my ducks in a row that will lead up to it. So even though this reveal is early in the story for some authors, it's not the most important event in this story. **

**The scene is cut to the end of the day, just so you know! And by the way, check out my profile for my other ideas of stories and a crossover challenge!**

**I don't own DP. In reality, God does. He gave the idea to Butch Hartman who then made the show. Everything points back to God. **

**Now let's move into Chapter 4 that you all waited for so long! (Not really.) **

**Ch. 4 Explanations**

In his room, Danny laid wide awake in his pajamas on his bed with his shoulder in bandages. Despite the fact that it was past his bedtime, the ghost boy has no intentions of sleeping. the events of the day kept him awake and alert as well as his suspicions of his uncle. His eyes are transfixed on the constellation-decorated ceiling as he was mulling over his thoughts.

_"Something's strange is going on around here. First, there is that book that had some of the sentences about a necklace outlined in red. Then, there are the gargoyle statues who seem abnormally life-like, well for a stone statue. Third, there's that ghost knight, Sir Reginald, who by the way is some brother of the Fright Knight. Still kinda weird, but not too unbelievable. He claims to be the guardian of this castle and he confirmed my suspicions that it contains many secrets, but what does it all mean? Ugh, these questions are giving me a headache."_

Suddenly, Danny heard a loud thump outside his room and curiosity overwhelmed him. He climbed out of bed, walked quietly to the door and opened it to a crack. He noticed a dark shadow on the wall and heard faint whispering in the hallway. Danny strained his ears and used his hypersensitive hearing so he could hear the conversation clearly.

"...Philip, you don't understand. Ever since the fight, the plan has been compromised. Reginald is missing and only he knows where the Necklace's place is." Danny gasped as he recognized the tenor voice.

"Uncle Felix! What's he doing up so late? And who is he talking to?" He questioned to himself in a low tone so that his uncle couldn't hear him. Danny noticed in his peripheral vision that the gargoyle statue that was right outside his door is missing from its perch. "And where is the creepy stone statue?"

**"Sir, I'm sure it is still somewhere here in the mansion because you can still talk to me. We will find it and if we can't find it in time, my brothers and I will prepare for battle."** A raspy voice croaked in response.

"Philip, it's three of you versus hundreds if not thousands of them. It will be a losing battle unless we find the Necklace. It's our only hope against them." Danny scratched his head in confusion at the statement. What is so special about the Red Necklace and who is Philip?

**"What about the boy? Surely he can help. Reginald is a very formidable foe to face and quite hard to defeat." **Felix sighed heavily ands replied in a despondent tone.

"Reginald has told me about Phantom defeating his brother and the Ghost King and I had no idea that Danny Fenton is Phantom. But even with the boy's help, we would still be greatly outnumbered by them. Besides, I haven't exactly been extra careful these past two days. He's probably suspicious of me of evil intentions and I highly doubt he would help us. Oh, if we know where the Necklace is, then we would at least have a chance."

Danny felt a little remorseful from Felix's statement. Maybe he jumped to accusations a little too quickly about him. He also mentally reprimanded himself for not being too careful with keeping his secret identity confidential. The voices started to get quieter and fainter which means that his uncle and "Philip" are walking down the hallway, so Danny opened the door and proceeded slowly after them with many thoughts racing through his mind.

"_I guess I shouldn't have jumped straight to conclusions that Uncle Felix is an evil dude. I'll apologize to him later about it. For now, judging from the conversation with this Philip person, Felix seems to be scared of something or someone who is coming to get him. And in some way, he needs Sir Reginald to find that necklace. Everything seems to point back to the necklace, but how can it help them? What does it have that can stop 'them' from coming, whoever 'they' are?" _

Danny eavesdropped more on Felix's conversation with "Philip", hoping that there would be something in their talk that would ease his thoughts.

**"Let's think this through. If I was Reginald, where would I put the Necklace?" **Philip questioned out loud and Felix gasped in realization.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before? Maybe there is hope for us after all. I may not know where Reginald placed the Necklace and I know that this will be a long, long shot, but who else knows the ins and outs of this place like the back of his hand?"

There was a pregnant pause and then the raspy voice replied in an eerily dark tone. **"You're seriously not considering about asking_ him _for help? He betrayed us a long time ago, don't you remember? He cannot be trusted, especially with the Necklace. Please tell me that you are not thinking about asking that traitor for help."**

"He's our last chance. If this plan fails, then we are all doomed."

**"I hope you know what you are doing, but if things take a turn for the worse, I will prepare my brothers for war whether you like it or not." **

Danny stopped listening to the conversation at that point as he felt his head throb in pain from over thinking. The ghost boy was too occupied in his thoughts and headache to notice that the two voices are getting louder. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock to see his uncle and a stone gargoyle walking back toward him. The two then fixed their eyes on the fourteen year old boy and Felix gasped. He quickly tried to explain, but all that came out of his mouth was an incoherent speech of uhs and umms. The gargoyle merely grunted and continued to stroll past the two humans towards his perch, not caring much about the situation at the moment.

Danny glared at his uncle and asked in a slightly accusative tone, "What is going on here? Why is that gargoyle alive and who are "they"? What are you hiding, Felix?!"

The latter gave a heavy sigh and replied in a quiet, disconsolate tone. "I guess I owe you an explanation. But please not here, I don't want the others to hear. Please come with me to my study. There is something you should know."

Danny gave an angry huff and followed his uncle to the study, asking questions along the way. "What is this all about? What is the Red Necklace? And why is it so important?"

When they arrived at the study in the library, Felix opened the door and invited Danny in. Immediately, the ghost boy noticed the gargoyle statue and the desk in the middle of the room. Once Felix closed the door, he gestured the ghost boy to a seat next to him and they both sat down. "Now, I know you have a lot of questions and that I may not be the most trustworthy person at the moment, but please listen to me."

"Why should I listen to you? You've been keeping secrets and talking to a relative of the Fright Knight." Danny mentally winced at the harshness of his own voice. He didn't mean to sound that accusative towards his uncle. The latter glowered with narrowed eyes back at the boy and answered in irritation.

"I have no answer to that question, but I only wish that you will listen and trust me. I'll tell you the whole story and then you'll know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about why I came to this haunted mansion in the first place."

**Yep, this is chapter 5! I have lost a bit of my touch in this chapter, so forgive me if this is horrible. This one pulls at my heartstrings not in a good way. I just had to clear this out and yes, the long, long, and oh, did I mention long explanation in the next chapter. So yeah, like I mentioned earlier at my beginning author notes, the big reveal is not my main priority in this story. Please review your opinions for the sake of this author's sanity and health. If you review, You will get these free, virtual, talking, DP plushies. (Author shows room full of DP plushies) PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! **


	7. A Long, Long Backstory

**I'm back. I was working hard on my story (well, the back story XD) and I decided that since it was so long, I will make it a two-part chapter. And yes, I will have more cliffhangers. I've also noticed that my story is not exactly like a whodunnit which is a murder mystery, but instead it has more of a supernatural feel to it. So that's what I did. And yes, this is a prequel (sorta) of my main series called "The Legend of the Spirit Rider". If you want more information about it, check out my profile. And I have decided to publish the chapters on Mondays and Fridays, okay?**

**Now, let's move on to reviews:**

**To XPhantomQueenX: Yes, I know, cliffhangers are so suspenseful, they're frustrating (Not saying this in a negative way). And yes, we are all wondering what is going with Felix? What is the Red Necklace? Who is the traitor? Seriously, I surprise myself sometimes with the suspense. I knew that you were Guest, so don't worry about it. ;) Here's a plushie. (hands plushie)**

**To KuriMaster13: I have no idea. They just appear in my closet. XD No seriously, I have no idea. (hands plushie)**

**To DPfangirl: Hey, I'm trying to get rid of the plushies that keep reappearing in my closet for some reason! And by the way, it's Kratt Brothers and I have heard of Zaboomafoo. Haven't seen that series in a while. Talking eight years here. And I'll keep the plushies away from Danny. He'll freak out anyway and think I'm a super-crazed stalker or something like that (which I am). Besides, the closet door can only be opened by me. :P By the way, here's a plushie. (hands plushie)**

**I don't own DP. Or Fairly Oddparents, Avatar, SDMI, Teen Titans, or any other TV show. Moving on.**

**Ch. 5 The Long, Long Backstory Pt. 1**

* * *

Felix sighed as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Well, you might as well get comfortable in your seat because it's a long story. I suppose that it all started that fateful day a long time ago..."

_I was a bright, young boy with a vivid imagination. I had a loving father and mother and two other siblings, Maddie and Alicia. I was the eldest in my family being three years older than Alicia and five years older than Maddie. We were a happy family in the town of Spotane, Arkansas for twelve years. But soon, my whole life would change on my thirteenth birthday._

_On that day, my uncle had come over from the United Kingdoms for private matters concerning me. He usually comes over for a family visit, but from the looks on my parents' faces, this trip was for not for family recreation time. It was about serious business. They conversed in secret for the whole day and I figured that it was just boring adult stuff, but I could never get rid of my parents' grave expressions from my head. It lingered in the dark corners of my mind for the entire day, leaving me slightly irritated. _

_In the evening, my parents called me over for a talk and I obeyed. I was nervous and sick to my stomach during the conversation, but I soon understood why my uncle had visited. I was the heir to Morbid Manor, my uncle's estate in England and the will stated that on my thirteenth birthday, I was to move into the manor and inherit it when my uncle dies. At first, I imagined that it would be really cool to live in a large mansion, but I soon found out that the rest of my family wouldn't be moving with me. I will be alone save for my uncle. I __ left with him later that night, not knowing that it will be the last time I would see my parents and siblings again._

_On the plane trip to England, I was crestfallen. My uncle tried to reassure me that I could visit them from time to time and that the manor isn't a bad place to live. Despite his efforts, I was still depressed, wondering if I will ever see my family again. Eventually, I fell asleep due to the long trip._

_When I arrived at the mansion, I was amazed. The sight of it was beautiful albeit a little overgrown. Unlike most stereotypical mansions who usually have a dark, ominous atmosphere, my uncle's manor had a serene, tranquil feeling with a forest background. A new feeling of curiosity washed over me as I stared at the brick building. Who knows what secrets it holds? I stepped inside the manor, ready for a new adventure._

_I lived with my uncle for eight more years. During that time, I have learned many things from my uncle, including Literature, History, Latin and Greek. He was kind and understood me being homesick, but he can be very stern at times. Sometimes, he would disappear for a few days and I would have no idea where he was, but he would eventually return. _

_When I was twenty-one, my uncle got a very rare, incurable form of lymphoma cancer and was very sick. On his deathbed, he gave me a red necklace and apologized for not telling me the truth. He died shortly afterward and I proposed a funeral in his honor. I soon realized that for once in my life, I was alone, all alone. All I had left of my uncle was his mansion and the red necklace in my hand._

_I grew more curious about the necklace and I pondered on his last words. Why did he ask for my forgiveness? And what is this necklace? I scoured book after book in the library and looked online for more information about the item. _

_One day, my efforts were rewarded: While I was searching a bookshelf in the study, I came across a hidden switch and pulled it. I heard a click and the bookshelf rotated, revealing a hidden passageway behind it. I was ecstatic; I've only read of mansions that contain secret passageways in books, but I'd never figured that they were actually real! I carefully walked down the stone stairs so as not to slip or get my foot caught in a crack. _

_When I reached the bottom, I noticed a wooden, dungeon door with two torches on either side of it. I opened the rusted doorknob and peered into the dark room. It was vacant except for a book mounted on a white pedestal. The book had a dark green covering and the title read "Supernatural Amulets and their Powers." I knew right away that this was the answer I was looking for, although I also wondered why it was kept down here instead of in a bookshelf._

_I noticed a bookmark marked inside the book, so I flipped to the page. When I read the words, it all clicked to me. According to the book, my uncle not only left me the mansion in his will, but I was also the next possessor to the Red Necklace, one of six powerful necklaces in the world that grants the user the ability to control the supernatural world in one way or another. It was made from powdered blood blossoms and allowed the possessor to bring any supernatural creäture to life and to talk with them. However, there is also a downside to it. The Necklace is also a guardian of another artifact, a treasure so great and abundant in power that many benevolent creatures dare not speak its name. Evil spirits, otherwise known as demons coveted the artifact and would do anything to use its powers for evil. Only the Red Necklace can repel the dark spirits as it is made from blood blossoms._

_With this information, I figured that the treasure was somewhere in the mansion or near it. As I stared at the Necklace in my hand, many thoughts raced in my mind. What is the treasure? What powers does it have? And what are the other necklaces? _

_Over the years, I practiced and trained the Necklace's powers with the three gargoyle statues in the house and a dragon statue in the backyard. The gargoyles appeared menacing at first, but I soon got to know them well. However, I couldn't say the same for the dragon. He was more harsh, sardonic, an arcane creäture. I didn't trust the beast and my suspicions will soon be proven right._

_It was nightfall and I was in the library reading a fantasy book when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The Necklace that was adorned around my neck pulsed a bright red and I knew that something was very wrong indeed. Something was dreadfully wrong. _

_Using my powers, I woke up the gargoyles and the dragon statue reluctantly. As soon as they woke up, they were on full alert, sensing danger in the air. I suddenly got a strange urge to look out the back window that was facing the forest. When I scoured the woods, I gasped in horror. In the far distance, at least a hundred demons were heading straight toward the mansion. I knew right then that this was a war between good and evil and I was in the middle of it._

* * *

**Well, what do you think? In case you haven't noticed, this explained a lot of things. I wonder what else he's hiding. I'm sorry that this was a short chapter, but the whole back story is too long for one chapter, so cutting it in two seemed like the right choice to make. Anyway, please review and help me get rid of these plushies! Not that I hate them or anything, there's just too many for my taste. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. A Long, Long Backstory Part 2

**I'm back and with another chapter! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I took so long! Here's a list of reasons of why I wasn't able to update:**

**(1) There was always an event on Monday or Friday that usually takes up the full day (NOT KIDDING).**

**(2) I got diagnosed with a serious case of writer's block and it took me forever to write this chapter. My plot bunnies escaped me and played hide-and-seek for who knows how long. But I finally caught them. ;)**

**(3) I was busy thinking up new ideas for my other story series, "The Legend of the Spirit Rider." That series is my main priority on fanfiction. This story leads right up to it. Sooooooo yeeeaaahh. ^_^**

**So here is the second half of the back story and it will explain more of Felix's life. It's not much like last time, but it's still there. And there's even more revealed.**

**To KuriMaster13: I'm looking forward to your future reviews and I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I'm pleased with it actually. As for the plushie problem (I am amazing at alliteration XD), I know for a fact that it's coming from my closet. It started in the closet, it ends in the closet. (Author walks to closet and opens door, revealing the room to be full of plushies) See what I mean? (Author stares at plushie mountain) I need a vacuüm cleaner.**

**To DPfangirl: I told you, the back story is a two-parter! As for me being the author, I am writing this up as I go along (yeah I know it's not the best strategy, but I call it improvising), and I only know slightly more than the readers. I have a plot that is circling in my head for ages, and all I'm doing is filling the cracks at the best of my ability. Other than that, I'm improvising it up. X)**

**To XQueenPhantomX: Like I mentioned in the previous review, I am IMPROVISING. I have a plot and that's pretty much it. (Author eyes the carrot warily) You're not gonna poke me with that, are you?**

**I don't own DP. Now I realize that I absolutely, positively, indubitably, without a doubt LOATHE disclaimers. I hate these stupid statements with a strong, indomitable passion. (Author glares at the contract people) I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS! (Author chases contract people with a big stick in her hands as she cackles maniacally in the air) GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BURY YOU PEOPLE ALIVE AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVES!**

**Now that that's over, moving on! (Behind the Author are multiple mounds of dirt on the ground followed by muffled screams of help) MOVING ON!**

**Chapter 6 A Long, Long Backstory Part 2**

* * *

"This sounds a little far-fetched, Felix." Danny interrupted while he casted a wary glare at his uncle. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

Felix sighed tiredly in response. "You don't have to believe me, nephew. But the story is true, take my word for it. Anyway, where was I?"

"You were going into battle against a group of demons." Danny deadpanned, giving a disbelieving look at his uncle. The latter ignored the glare as he continued.

"Oh yes. That's right..."

_"We were greatly outnumbered at least a hundred to five. We fought with all of our strength and might to hold them back, but they eventually overwhelmed us and took us captive. The demons tried to take the Necklace from me, but they couldn't touch the amulet without burning themselves and turning into dust. This gave me an idea, but I was too tired to execute it._

_The demons led us deep into the forest, all the while boasting on how weak we were against them and how they will kill us. I felt my strength slowly returning to me and I focused all my power on the Necklace. The gargoyles took note of what I was doing and they quickly understood the plan, bracing themselves for the inevitable impact. Some of the demons also noticed me and they gave a screech of alarm, but it was already too late for them._

_Within moments, I felt a great wave of power flow into my body from the Red Necklace. The power was overwhelming yet exhilarating and with a mighty yell, I expelled the energy from my body in all directions, creating a red, repulsion shield. The demons closest to me were hit by the force of the impact, screaming in pain as they burned to ashes. The others fled from me deeper into the forest in fear of the glowing shield. Within moments, we were all alone once more._

_The dragon was also knocked back by the shield into the tree and he roared in agonizing pain, and I realized that he was also an evil demon, although I wasn't surprised much by the fact that I never trusted the beast. However, unlike the other demons, the dragon was more powerful and resilient from the force field as he suffered only minor injuries from it. I also caught a glimpse of a black diamond necklace that was clutched in his claws and I knew right then that he was a traitor; a thief greedy for power. Enraged that his true nature was exposed, the dragon quickly whipped his tail around and clubbed the three gargoyles, sending them into another tree and knocking them out. I was scared and tried to run, but the rest of my energy was used up from the Necklace, leaving me unable to move my legs. I was too tired. _

_The dragon then casted his blood-red eyes at me, fueled with pure, undiluted, murderous rage. He gave an ear-shattering roar and breathed a black fireball straight in my direction. __The fireball came closer and closer when all of a sudden, a bright light blinded me and I had to look away. I heard a clang of a sword followed by an anguished howl. _

_When I finally looked up, the first thing I noticed was a ghost knight who stood in front of me, defending me from the dragon. The earth before the knight was burnt, leaving me to guess that the sword deflected the fireball. I also took note of the dragon's left leg which was covered in blood. The beast looked at me and vowed that he will return one day and get his revenge and the power of the Red Necklace. With those words, he disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. Reality struck me and I soon felt light-headed as black spots started to cover my vision. Within moments,__ I collapsed from exhaustion._

_ Ever since that day, I never encountered the demons again. I was still uneasy that the demons might come back, but time passed and I eventually forgot the event. Meanwhile, Reginald revealed himself to be the guardian of the Red Necklace and the mansion. He was a close friend of my uncle and proved to be very knowledgeable about the Red Necklace and its powers._

_I guarded the mansion and the Necklace for many years until recently, when I realized that I was growing old and would soon have to step down. The demons sensed it too and slowly gathered up their forces, waiting to strike again. I knew that my body didn't have enough strength to suffer another attack from the demons, so in order for the Necklace to be safe, there must be a new heir, a new guardian to take my place."_

"And that's pretty much what happened up to now, nephew." Felix finished. "I know it sounds quite far-fetched, but it's all true." He casted an impish grin toward Danny. "How about you tell me how you became Danny Phantom?"

Danny got caught off-guard by the question and he came up with a weak lie. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Felix gave a mock glare toward his guilty nephew. "Don't lie to me, I know who you are. I'm not stupid."

The ghost boy eventually gave up on lying and asked. "How did you know?"

Felix replied with a sly smirk. "A little bird told me." Danny gave a disbelieving look toward his uncle. Felix sweat-dropped and mumbled as an afterthought. "And that I watched your fight with Reginald from the study."

Danny dropped his face on the desk and sighed. "I was fourteen and my parents were building a ghost portal..."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, two demon scouts scoured the wooden terrain. One demon was a large, black eagle with beady, red eyes and two horns on its wings; the other was a black weasel with yellow eyes and two bat wings resting on its back. The bird demon flew up toward the canopy and noticed the mansion in the far distance.

**"There it is."** The eagle croaked before it gave off an evil chuckle. A soft rustling was heard along the leaves before the demon weasel poked up its head as well.

**"Huh boss, did we find it? Did we? Did we? Huh? Did we find it, boss?"**The ferret chattered on, annoying the bird demon greatly. The latter gave the ferret a hard bop on the head with its horned wing.

**"W****ill you be quiet for once in your life, Speck?! If you don't shut up, then I'll have the boss hang your head on a pike." **The bird threatened, casting its menacing eyes at the weasel, Speck.

The latter replied while bobbing its head up and down." **O****h sorry boss, I'll shut up. If you want me to shut up, I'll shut up. After all, who wants to hear someone chatting on and on and on and on and o-"**

BOP!

**"SHU****T UP SHUTTIN' UP!" **

**"Sorry boss."**

The demon bird groaned and then set his eyes on the castle. **"Now listen. The manor is over there on the horizon and so is the Necklace. With the boss's Black Necklace, we should be able to finally take over the place once and for all. After that, we will finally have the location of the treasure and with it, we shall rule the world! So all we have to do is report back to the boss, got it?!"**

"**Yes, yes, I got it. I most definitely got it, boss. Yes, I do. Yes, I d-"**

**"JUST SAY YES!"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. Now let's go. Soon, those puny humans and gargoyles will know the true meaning of power and who should be the real owner of the Necklace!" **The demon bird gave a diabolical cackle before it rose into the air and flew in the opposite direction of the castle. Speck followed the bird, giving a weak cackle of his own.

**"Yeah, we'll beat them! We will beat them so hard, they will b-"**

BOP!

**"SHUT UP!"**

* * *

**Finally, we have another chapter done! So now we have the full back story of Felix and a little evil in the end. (Author gives diabolical cackle) So don't forget to review and I will figure out the mystery of the DP plushies that keep appearing in my closet! And again, I'm so sorry that I took such a long time to update! I will try to post on Mondays and Fridays, but I'm not keeping any promises! So PLEASE PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN! PLEASE, I"M BEGGING YOU! Later, guys!**


	9. Choices to Make in Due Time

**Hey, I'm back and with a new chappie! Wait a minute... *looks at reviews and gasps* FIVE REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU SO MUCH! That's the most reviews I ever had in a chapter yet! *faints from joy***

**Let's read these reviews, shall we?**

**To KuriMaster13: Okay, I'll try not to improvise so much. Like I mentioned before, I have a plot and the ending. My main focus is how to get to the ending while trying to explain all the necessary details in the story. and to make little-to-none inconsistencies with the show and the past chapters as possible. As for the plushie problem, I don't want anyone else suffering the cursed closet that has the populating plushies, so I'll try to take care of it myself. It's my responsibility after all, but thanks for the suggestion. And I'm glad that you like Speck. I wanted a little comic relief every once in a while. :D (hands plushie)**

**To Cookieplzandthx: Yeah, Speck doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, does he? There are moments in life when it is wise to be silent. Anyway, I agree with you, something big is coming and I have a feeling that this won't be the relaxing vacation that everyone dreamed of having. But who doesn't like messing with the ghost boy?! XD And I'm glad that you like your plushie. For reviewing, here's another one. (hands plushie) By the way, do you have any tips for me on how I can decrease the amount of plushies in my closet?**

**To XQueenPhantomX: WE ALL LOVE SPECK! After all, who doesn't love a dimwitted chatterbox?! XD Anyway, thanks for not poking me with the carrot, but if you did... (Author draws out a celery stalk and swings it around like a sword) Say hello to my little friend! *munch*(hands plushie)**

**To Y U ALL SO GOOD: Uh thanks... I'll try to do a little DxS in my story, but I'm trying to find the right moments. It's hard to do multiple things at once in a story, but I'll do my best. And if you can help me with the plushie problem in return, I'll appreciate it a lot. :) Unless... You're the stalker who put the populating plushies in my closet!...perhaps. *_* Anyway, here's a plushie! (hands plushie)**

**To DPfangirl: I'll answer in order:**

**1: Yeah, it's a two-parter. (Author sheepishly grins) Hehe yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh...**

**2: I won't always be doing improv, okay? Like I stated before, I improvise now and then to move the story along a bit. Not always a great idea, but it helps me.**

**3: Sorry, I know how to dance. I can do the waltz and the fox trot. Hey Danny, dance with me!**

**4: 8O**

**5:Why do dragons almost always have to be evil?! WHY?! Oh yeah, because they are big, overgrown geckos with wings, fire-breathing abilities, and are greedy for power. **

**6: I like Speck... I also like Naruto... for some reason, I see a slight similarity between the two. Weird. Maybe it's the cluelessness. **

**7: Uh no... it's an eagle, not a raven. Black eagles are not ravens. But you were close.**

**8: Well, here it is! Chapter 9!**

**9: No, it's a good review. Thanks for the comments! ;) (hands plushie)**

**One more thing, everyone! In this chapter, I will have three different events going on at the same time, so not much of Danny here! There will be more of him in the next chapter! :)**

**Anyway, moving on to... disclaimers. (Author face desks) I HATE THESE! I THOUGHT I KILLED THE CONTRACT PEOPLE! (Author looks behind her to see mummified zombies with contract papers moving towards her) Ugh, great. Now I really can't get rid of them. I'M SORRY, DPFANGIRL!...Fine, I don't own DP. There, ya happy?! Good, now where is that "Zombie Off!" repellent?!**

**Ch. 7 Choices to Make in Due Time**

* * *

It was an early, glorious morning at Morbid Manor. Everyone had a good night's rest, well, almost everyone. A certain ghost boy paced back and forth in his room, lost in his thoughts. He barely took note of the fact of the sunlight that delivered its light into the room. His mind is on other things:

_"What should I do? Why do I have to be stuck in such a dilemma?" _He pondered. Danny sighed wearily as he recollected back to the previous events of the night before.

* * *

_"...and that's when I decided to use my powers to fight ghosts and help the town." Danny concluded his back story to his uncle who gave a short nod._

_"You had quite the adventure not too long ago, didn't you?" Felix questioned his nephew. The latter gave a weak smile toward his uncle in response._

_"Yeah. Although I still find your back story a little too far-fetched." Danny stated sharply while crossing his arms. "But I trust you enough with my secret. But please don't tell anyone. I want to keep it confidential."_

_Felix did the zip-the-lips gesture. "I won't tell another soul. But...I also...want to talk to you about...the Red Necklace."_

_Danny casted a wary eye toward his uncle. "What about it?" The boy asked with suspicion._

_Felix gave a heavy sigh before he answered. "It's missing. Reginald had it last and only he knows its current location. Without him, I can't find it and if I don't get the Necklace back, there will be severe consequences."_

_"What kind of consequences? And what does this have to do with me?"_

_"The Red Necklace was made from a special element that grants the host two abilities: One, it allows the user the ability to bring to life any supernatural creäture whether it be a dragon, ghoul, troll, ghost, you get the idea. And second, it can tell if the creäture is good or evil by sensing the intentions of the creäture's core or heart. If the core is good, then the Necklace accepts the creäture as a friend. However, if the core is evil, then the Necklace warns the host that the creature is an enemy. With these powers, the host knows who to befriend and who to stay away, but it comes at a price. The more power the host uses, the weaker he gets. And for that specific reason, that's why I need you, Danny to be the new heir."_

_Danny was a little puzzled by his uncle's words. "You speak of the Necklace like it has a mind of its own."_

_Felix laughed heartily at that statement. "Even I do not know everything about the Red Necklace, although it does seem to have a mind of its own sometimes."_

_The ghost boy uncrossed his arms, his blue eyes fixed on the table. "I don't know if I can be the next heir. My home is Amity Park, not here. And from your experiences with it, I don't know if I can bring the Red Necklace to Amity Park. What can I do?"_

_Felix shook his head and straightened his suit."Your only two options are to bring it with you to Amity Park or stay here with me. There is no other option. You are the heir either way."_

_Danny huffed heavily as his head met the desk, his black hair sprawled out all over the wooden surface. "Great."_

_"And there's also another thing you should know." Felix added in an apprehensive tone._

_Danny glanced up at his uncle, his blue eyes casting a worried look. "What is it?"_

_Felix breathed a harsh sigh before he continued in a low voice. "You can't tell anyone about the Red Necklace, not even your friends."_

_The ghost boy's eyes flashed green momentarily at that statement. "What?! Why not?!"_

_The uncle flinched slightly from his nephew's stare. "If you tell them, you'll be putting their lives in danger as well. Demon spirits are on a whole new level than ghosts; they're more powerful and dangerous. Therefore, the more people who know about the Necklace, the more lives are at risk."_

_Danny stiffened at his uncle's words before his eyes drooped down to his own lap. "I don't want to put my friends and my family in any more danger, but I also don't want to keep any more secrets from them. What should I do?" (1)_

_Felix replied, his hazel eyes in a troublesome gaze. "That is your choice to make. But like I mentioned earlier, either way, you must take the Red Necklace."_

_Danny muttered under his breath. "If we find it first."_

* * *

Danny sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his messy, black hair. "What should I do?"

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, far from the Fenton Portal, inside a floating clock tower, a certain time ghost watched the various time pools and its images. One time pool caught his eye however. It showed the Morbid Manor and the young, ghost boy who paced back and forth inside his room with a troubled expression on his face.

"Hmmm..." Clockwork watched the time pool with pondering, red eyes. "Danny's in quite a dilemma indeed. But I know he'll make the right choice...in time."

"Clockwork! We need to talk!" A voice called out in the large gear room.

The time ghost closed his eyes before he replied monotonously. "I know it's you, Reginald. Then again, I know everything."

The air behind Clockwork changed and started to take form into the medieval ghost knight from the Fenton's manor. "Sir, are you sure that the boy is the rightful heir to the Necklace and the manor? I need to know the answer!"

Clockwork's eyes narrowed as he answered. "Do not be so impatient, Reginald. Everything will be revealed in due time."

Reginald raised his hands to his head and took off his helmet, revealing a pale face with black hair and bright, yellow eyes. He smiled as he continued. "You and your cryptic messages. Sorry if I was a bit rash, but that's what happens when you're stuck in the Fenton Thermos for six hours straight."

Clockwork chuckled as he stared at the time pools once more. "I know."

Reginald gave a questioning glance at the time ghost. "But I do want to know: Is the boy the chosen one for the Necklace? if he is, you know what that makes him.

Clockwork continued to stare at the swirling portals, but he replied gravely. "Yes, I know the risks of it and so do you. After all, you were the first person to wield the Red Necklace and its powers."

"Which is exactly the reason of why I need to know if Danny is the chosen heir or not. If he is, his life will be changed forever. So is the boy the rightful heir?"

"..."

"Clockwork?"

"All will soon be revealed. It's only a matter of time."

"There you go with your time puzzles again. If you won't tell me, then I'll have to find out for myself."

Clockwork lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Do not, under any circumstance, let the boy or his friends see you. And don't lead him to the Red Necklace. Not yet."

Reginald rolled his eyes and gave a sharp glare at the time figure. "I hope you know what you are doing, Clockwork." And with those words, Reginald placed his helmet back on and dissipated into the air. Clockwork sighed as he opened his red, pupil less eyes again.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, two, certain demons trudged through the forest. However, one of the two malevolent spirits complained and griped through most of the trip and the other demon is not too happy about it.

**"Are we there yet?"**

**"No."**

**"Are we there now?"**

**"No.**

**"How about now?"**

**"No!"**

**"N-"**

**"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FERRET! NO, WE'RE NOT THERE YET, AND WE WON'T BE FOR ANOTHER HOUR AND A HALF! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT YOUR FAT LIP! IF I HEAR YOU MAKE ANOTHER PEEP, SO HELP ME, I WILL _KILL_ YOU! UNDERSTAND?!"**

**"..."**

**"_UNDERSTAND?! ANSWER ME!"_**

**"...But you told me that if I made another sound, you will kill me. Oops."**

The eagle demon closed his red eyes and shook his head. **"You're hopeless, you know that, right? Utterly hopeless."**

Speck lowered his ears and blubbered as he cried a wave of tears. **"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that I made you so mad! I'm so sorry! What can I do to make it up to you? Please tell me, what can I do? I don't want to be hopeless!"**

**"How about you _shut up _for once!"**

"**Okay, I'll shut up. You won't have to worry about me talking. I will be absolutely quiet. Silent. No noise at all. Just being a quiet, little w-"**

BOP!

**"THEN BE QUIET!"**

**"Okay, boss."**

And with that, the two demons continued to walk through the dark forest. For a few minutes, all was peaceful and still until...

"**Are we there yet?"**

* * *

**And that's it with this chapter! So I finally brought Clockwork into the picture, and if you look closely, you will find an interesting fact about Sir Reginald. If you noticed it, tell me in your reviews. Speaking of Reginald, I wonder how did he escaped the Fenton Thermos? Hmmm...**

**(1) Danny is keeping a secret from his friends. It's in the tv show. If you know what it is, don't forget to tell me the secret in the reviews. (I know what it is, but I want to see if my readers are paying attention.)**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I didn't update in such a long time! Half the month I had summer camps and I still have one more week of camp to go! And then school starts in the first week of August! So I will try my best to update, but I don't know if I will be updating on Mondays anymore. They're too busy for me. I know today is a Saturday, but that's because every time a Monday or a Friday comes around, there's always an event that keeps me away from the story. So once again, I'm very sorry for the lateness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Golf and Grocery Shopping

**Yay, I'm back, ladies and gentlemen, well reviewers! Here is the next chapter you all have waited for, but I will go to the reviews first:**

**To KuriMaster13: I'm sorry, but I am trying to have a balanced point of view of good and evil or in this case: Danny's struggles and his vacation at the manor while the other is the gathering forces of the demons, starting with Speck and Mr. Loves-to-bop-people-on-their-heads eagle. So I don't know if I'll add Speck at the end of _every_ chapter. But I'll try to give him a few more appearances. And yes, you guessed correctly. Dan Phantom is the only secret that Danny had kept from his friends. So yeah, keeping two secrets from his closest pals would give the poor guy even more mental stress. And he already has enough problems to worry about. Poor Danny. *chuckles evilly* I almost forgot! (hands plushie)**

**To DPfangirl: The secret is "Dark Danny." Danny hasn't told his friends about him. **

**Yes, Danny knows how to dance. Watch "Masters of All Time." He's pretty decent.**

**And yes, the stupid contract people are back! But they are no match for my ZOM-DIE REPELLENT! (Author cackles evilly with stage lighting in background)**

**I feel sorry for your sis. **

**And yes, we met Speck and the eagle, but I'm afraid they aren't in this chapter. We get to meet a new character however. **

**Come to think of it...Danny and Sam are the CCC. CUTEST CLUELESS COUPLE! Well, clueless on Danny's part. And Naruto is more of a knucklehead.**

**You want more plushies in this chapter? YOU CAN TAKE THE WHOLE CLOSET! Don't worry, I was kidding. After all, who wants 10,562 plushies? (As of now.) But you can have three. (Hands three plushies)**

**SCHOOL IS RUFF AND TUFF. XD But seriously, it's hard work. I'm so jealous of you. :P**

**To XQueenPhantomX: I said it before and I'll say it again: WE ALL LOVE SPECK! XD I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I added Clockwork for a little more suspense. And the guy is just so darn awesome at his job. Hard part about that chapter was keeping all my characters IC. (In Character) And don't worry, I ate the celery stalk. It was very yummy. (hands plushie)**

**To Cookieplzandthx: Yes, all will be revealed soon enough. And the part about Danny and Reginald being related in some way, well you'll have to find out. Although if that's true, then that means... *gasps in shock* Danny and the Fright Knight are related as well! *Author runs in circles until she tripped over a branch* Owww... Anyway, I didn't know Speck's and Mr. Eagle's conversation were that realistic. Oh well. And yes, according to the book of fanfiction rules in sector B, page 251, paragraph 38c states this: "All fanfiction writers who write a DP story must torture the main protagonist, ie. the ghost boy more than twice in their story." And yes, that is a rule, punk. (hands plushie)**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE DISCLAIMERS, NOOOOOOOOOO! *Looks at the zombie repellent* Ugh, this stuff is a rip-off! *Heaves can at army of zombies which are still holding the contract papers* FINE, YOU STUPID SLIFER SLACKERS! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! NOW GO AWAY!...sorry for the stupid title.**

**Chapter 8 Golfing and Grocery Shopping**

* * *

It was midday at Morbid Manor and Danny and his friends are making plans for their vacation. Maddie had went off into town with her brother, leaving the trio alone in the large mansion. Danny tried to pay attention to his friends' ideas for fun, but his mind was on other things, more specifically his conversation with Felix last night. And unfortunately, his friends noticed his strange behavior.

"Danny, are you okay? You seem out of it today." Sam asked the ghost teen, slightly worried.

The ghost boy replied nonchalantly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I didn't have much sleep last night." Danny knew that what he said was half the truth: He did stay up last night and he was tired because of it, but he didn't tell them the reason of why he stayed up late.

Tucker accepted the half-truth, but Sam was still a little suspicious. To seal the deal, Danny gave a tired, genuine smile toward her, causing the girl to blush and turn her head. The ghost boy felt a sharp pang in his heart from this: he absolutely hated lying to anyone, especially Sam, but Felix had warned him not to tell anyone.

Sam cleared her throat. "Anyway, we could go golfing today." She flashed a wicked grin toward the techno-geek who nervously gulped from this. He knew that she wasn't happy about their last golf match which ended in a stalemate due to the golf course being accidentally destroyed by a certain half-ghost boy. To make matters worse, he was winning the game which only added more fuel to her vengeance.

"Why not do that tomorrow?" He questioned, hoping to change the goth girl's mind. His efforts were in vain as she shook her head, implying that she wants to play the game today.

Danny sweat-dropped and tried to come up with a compromise for his friends. Unfortunately, Sam was too stubborn to change her mind; she was solely fixed on getting revenge on Tucker.

Discovering that it was utterly pointless to change his friend's mind, Danny had no other choice but to agree with Sam, leaving the poor techno-geek outnumbered. The latter scowled and grumbled under his breath about his best friend being a traitor which Danny decided to ignore.

"_This will be a long day..."_

* * *

Felix and Maddie strolled down the streets of a nearby town, not far from the mansion. The town, Westspire welcomed strangers with its stores and houses that lined on either side of the cobblestone streets. People strolled up and down the clean sidewalks, some with their pets on leashes. The buildings were colorful, painted in reds, blues, yellows and other colors. Over all, a feeling of warmth and happiness drifted in the air, making Maddie smile. Felix noticed her contentment, and he grinned widely.

"It's a nice place not far from home. I rarely visited this place however." He commented. Maddie stared back at him quizzically.

"Why not?"

Felix stared back at his little sister, his hazel eyes showing sorrow and regret."Well, I guess that it sorts of reminds me of home back in America, of you, of Alicia, of mom and dad. And I guess that remembering it all, my life back in Arkansas, it pains me. The memories hurt, and I couldn't bear the reality of it all. But the past is in the past and that's that."

"Well then, why not come back home with us? Why not move back to America?" Maddie questioned.

"Because I made a promise to my uncle to watch over his mansion and to inherit it after his death. I can't leave that all behind, not now, not ever. I can't break that promise." Felix replied solemnly. He casted his grave look on the sidewalk, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Maddie sighed. Now she knew why her brother had never visited them all those years, why he never moved, why he just suddenly vanished that day. There was a moment of silence and understanding between the two before Felix murmured that they should continue with the shopping to which Maddie silently agreed. The two continued with their business, but Maddie couldn't help but wonder why her older brother had a dejected, longing look in his eyes. For her, it was an all-too-familiar look. After all, she had seen it from her son many times before.

* * *

_A tired Danny ran up the front steps of his house and breathed heavily. Looking at his watch, he groaned and closed his eyes. It was 10:15pm, an hour and fifteen minutes past his curfew time. _

_The ghost teen sighed as he closed his hand around the doorknob, knowing that he would have to lie to his parents of why he was so late. He hated lying to them, but he had to. How would his parents react to the story of him fighting the Box Ghost, then Skulker, and finally Ember? Especially if the latter gave him a hard fight and he had sprained his leg? _

_Danny opened the front door, revealing his mother waiting for him anxiously. He could see in her eyes that she was worried about him, about why he had come home so late. She scolded him and asked why he didn't come to curfew on time. Danny gave no answer; no lie came to his mind. He stared at her with sad, blue eyes, showing regret, pain, and a longing. A longing to just tell her everything, to tell her the truth of why he was late, of why he would come with injuries, bruises, cuts, and a sprained leg, a longing of acceptance. But Danny was too afraid of what she might think of him if she found out the truth. He didn't want to take that chance and hurt her even further._

_The ghost teen walked past her, dropping his dirty backpack by the door. He walked past his mother, hiding his limp from her. He walked up the stairs and to his room, leaving the worried mother wondering why he had such a heartbroken look in his eyes. _

* * *

"Hole-in-one for me, again!" Tucker's cry rang through the course. The three teens are currently at the thirteenth hole at a countryside golf course and the techno-geek is winning so far. He got a hole-in-one in almost every course, except in number four where his golf ball got stuck in a sand pit. Despite that little blunder, he is still in the lead. Danny and Sam casted their silent scowls at Tucker while he whistled a merry tune, swinging his club over his shoulder.

"Since when was he so good at golf?" Danny questioned his best friend/crush. Sam rolled her eyes and glared at Tucker, while the latter gave a wide, smug smirk.

"Your turn, _Samantha._" Danny eyes widened and he quickly ducked down as Sam's golf club whooshed through the air and knocked the techno-geek in the back of his head. Hard.

"OW!"

The goth girl casted a fuming, death glare at Tucker, a glare that would even make Dark Dan shiver in fear. "Don't. Call. Me. SAMANTHA! Argh, my turn!" Sam then stomped over to the course and lined up her shot. As she was doing this, Tucker cautiously walked over to Danny, rubbing the sore spot on his head where the golf club had struck. The ghost boy noticed the ordeal and was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"In all fairness Tucker, you deserved that." The techno-geek flashed a irritated glare at the ghost boy who raised his hands in surrender. Danny grinned sheepishly, but something far away in the mountains caught his eye.

For anyone else, it would be impossible to notice, but thanks to his ghost powers, including enhanced eyesight, Danny could barely make out the body of the dog-like figure, but the latter's eyes stood out sharply; they were blood-red with black cat-like pupils, staring right back at him with murderous intent and pure wickedness. The ghost teen gave a quiet gasp and rubbed his own eyes, making sure he wasn't just imagining things. When he opened them, the red-eyed figure was gone.

"_Weird. What was that? Was that...a demon? Or am I just really tired?" _His thoughts were interrupted by a groan of frustration, courtesy of Sam. Apparently, she had swung three times to get the ball into the hole. Danny glanced over at Tucker, the latter having a proud grin plastered on his face. The ghost boy shook his head from their antics.

_"Why should I worry about that now? I'm on vacation, that's means spending time with friends, not worrying about ghosts 24/7. But I can't help but wonder what that...thing was. And I'm still a little worried about me being the next owner of the Red Necklace. I want to tell my friends about it, but if I do, then I'll be putting them in danger of a more dangerous enemy, an enemy I might not be able to defeat. I can't risk that chance."_

"What are you waiting for, Danny? It's your turn." Sam's shout brought the ghost teen back to the present and he casually walked up to the golf tee to take his swing. He was secretly glad that he had ghost powers, otherwise his shoulder would still hurt like heck.

* * *

In the rocks of a tall mountain, not far from the golf course, a gray wolf with red eyes and black paws glared down from his perch. He watched the three kids from the distance, one in particular.

"_So, he is the next heir for the Red Necklace of Life, eh?" _The hellish fiend chuckled and gave a wolfish grin. (1) "_My master will be pleased with this discovery." _The wolf sniffed the air and gave a thoughtful glare at the ghost boy. _"Hmmm...the boy's core energy is powerful, very powerful. He will be the perfect host for the Red Necklace and if he has that kind of core...that could be a problem for us. I need to get this information to my master right away."_

The gray, demon wolf casted one more wary look at the three teens before he bounded away into the mountain, towards the forest behind it. A rustle of crows flocking in the air followed by a resounding howl was the only evidence of the wolf's recent presence.

* * *

**Why do I have to be so suspenseful?! SO MANY CLIFFHANGERS! Well, that was chapter eight, folks. I'm sorry if this wasn't my best chapter, but I was focusing more on Maddie's perspective and Danny's vacation time (Even the ghost boy needs some rest). Well, unfortunately, I won't be updating very often because:**

**1: School just started and I will be super busy.**

**2: I will be doing a Gravity Fall's story (I LOVE THAT SHOW AND I"M SO GLAD THAT SEASON 2 IS BACK, BABY!). It will be a part of my main series and this story, but in a different way. **

**3: My "MAMM" story (this one) will continue, but I need a little extra time thinking on the plot, character development, how to connect everything to my main series (this story is a confirmed prequel), and more. That's all.**

**I hope you all will understand. Don't worry, I will still try to update at least once a month. It's just gonna be a little harder for me.**

**(1) Dare I explain the pun? **

**Until then, PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN! CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW?! I'LL EVEN ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **


	11. Meetings and Haggish?

**I AM SO HAPPY! I GOT MORE REVIEWS! YAAY! And here is a new chapter for you guys, but first, REVIEWS!**

**To KuriMaster13: I love writing Speck, but I can't have him in the spotlight all the time. But he'll be in this chapter. I have other OC's too. Anyway, I'm glad you understand the (horrible) pun. (hands plushie)**

**To Cookieplzandthx: I KNOW, RIGHT?! *sigh* Well, the GF story won't come out for a little while, I need more time on it. Season 2 was awesome and I noticed some great character development with the characters, but I still need to read some of the GF fanfiction so I can keep my characters IC, work on the timing, everything. Till then, I won't publish it. And I will NEVER stop or cancel my story. That means that I won't be able to publish my main series, which is mentioned in my bio. If I do have to postpone my story, it'll be temporary. And if you decide to stalk me, I have a knife and will be waiting for you to appear at the window. I'll be grinning insanely as well. *cue lightning flash* (hands plushie)**

**To StarlightWhovian: Yes, thanks to your reviews, I'll give you four DP plushies! That's not too much, is it? And I'm glad that you like my characters and the story! It's my first story, so I'm trying to keep it entertaining and IC. I know in my latest chapter, Sam and Tuck seem a little off, but it's hard to keep them IC. Besides, I figured in my mind that Sam would want a rematch with Tuck. And Clockwork, in my opinion is an enigmatic ghost. I'm trying to keep him mysterious, yet understandable at the same time. I know that seems paradoxical, but that's what he is. As for Danny being a host of the Red Necklace... you're on the right track of where I'm going with this if you know what I mean. Here are your plushies!(hands four plushies) Do you have any ideas on how to help me with the plushies in my closet? :)**

**To XQueenPhantomX: I know, cliffhangers! They're so annoying yet not so annoying, ya know? Anyway, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I wanted to focus more on Maddie(she needs the spotlight as well every once in a while) and well, Danny is on vacation. I'm referring to the prologue in case you didn't know. Sorry if I made Sam and Tuck too OOC. Thank you, Kindred Spirits for that. Anyway, here is a plushie! (hands plushie)**

**Well, here's the stupid disclaimer. I DON'T OWN DP! Now Dipper, can I have a peek at your journal for a bit? I need the secret for defeating the contract zombies! No, not regular zombies, contract zombies! THEY'RE STILL HOLDING UP THE PAPERS IN MY FACE! AHHHHH!**

**Chapter 9 Meetings and Haggis?!**

* * *

The events of the third day of the trio's vacation went by quickly with the winner of the mini-golf games being Tucker. Of course, Sam asked for a rematch, but in the end, the trio decided to go into the town and look for Felix and Maddie.

It was evening, and everyone has arrived back at the brick mansion in the countryside. Felix had shopped for the ingredients for a traditional Scottish dinner and had gone off into the manor's kitchen to prepare. Maddie decided to help him, leaving the trio alone in the library.

"Well, what shall we do?" Sam asked her two best friends. Tucker shrugged his shoulders, implying that he has no answer.

"Felix did mention that we could explore the mansion. We just can't go into his study." Danny suggested, gesturing over to the aged, wooden door on the other side of the room. Tucker nodded in agreement while Sam's brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"You don't think he's hiding something in that room, do you?" She asked the two boys. Danny inwardly grew nervous at that statement. True, he didn't really pay much attention to the study room when he was conversing with Felix last night, but he isn't sure that he should tell his friends that he was in there.

Tucker fixed his glasses on his nose. "You know, from the way he told us, it did sound like he was hiding something. But I don't think we should check it out."

Suddenly, they heard the dinner bell, signaling that it was suppertime. The trio exited the library and went to the dining room.

When they entered it, they noticed an array of strange dishes arranged on the table. One dish had lamb meat and onions topped with sliced potatoes. Another dish had a roasted chicken stuffed with cider and herbs. Another dish had mashed potatoes and sausages with onion gravy. There was also a dish that contained pork chops and apples. And there was a large dish in the middle that contained steak and chips with peas and gravy. All in all, it was a very large and very scrumptious looking dinner (For Tucker, that is).

Felix appeared from the kitchen in his chef's hat and apron again. "I hope that I didn't go too overboard. But here in England, our main meals are usually lunch and dinner. So go ahead, dig in!"

The trio, Maddie and Felix took their seats and did so. While they ate, Felix added as an afterthought. "And for dessert, I bought haggis!"

Danny was puzzled by the last item. "What's haggis?"

Felix grinned impishly. "It's a stuffed sheep's stomach, a true Scottish delicacy."

Danny and his friends tried very hard not to gag.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a mountain far from the mansion, the two demons, Speck and the eagle flew upwards. The black ferret panted heavily as his tiny bat wings buzzed rapidly on his back.

**"My wings are tired! Are we there yet? Oh I need a rest. Can we stop, boss? My wings are so, so, so tired! Can we-"**

**"Oh for once in your life, will you just SHUT**** UP!"** The demon eagle snapped his beak. He closed his eyes and gave a short huff before continuing. **"Look, we're almost there, okay? The cave should be over this next r-"**

**"Yay, we're here! We're here! Yay! Do you see it, boss? It's right over the next rock! We're here! Yay! Y-"**

BOP!

**"If I hear another peep from you, I'm telling the Master about you! So unless you want to die, I suggest you BE QUIET!"** The eagle glared venomously at the demon ferret, who comically shrunk back with drooped eyes.

The two demons flew up over a large, pointy rock before landing on a wide ledge. A massive cave towered before the two demons with pointed stalactites and stalagmites appearing like teeth. A long, narrow passageway could be seen on the cave's floor with a ominous, glowing light at the end. The eagle sighed before facing Speck with a stern look in his eyes.

**"Okay, this is it. We should be meeting with Grefiere any moment. Now please don't talk during the meeting, okay? I don't want my head hanged from you chattering the whole time."**

Speck nodded rapidly while giving a mock salute. **"Don't worry, boss! I'll be quiet! I won't talk, I promise I'll be quiet! Don't worry abou-"**

**"See?!"**The eagle scolded harshly, waving its wings wildly. **"This proves my point! I can't trust your MOUTH! You know what? Just wait out here, okay?" **

**"Okay! I'll stay out here! So who is Grefiere? Who is he? Do you know him? Maybe I know him! Do I know h-"**

BOP!

**"WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO SHUT UP! Anyway, Grefiere is my other partner! He covers the town and the golf course while we cover the northern part of the forest, GOT IT? I'm meeting with him to discuss things with Master. And you're not coming because I can't trust you to keep your FAT LIP SHUT!"**

**"Sorry, boss. I'm so sorry. I am so, so, so sorry, boss! I'll try to keep quiet! I'll try!"**

**"No, you're staying out here!"**

Just then, a gray, demon wolf with black paws and blood-red eyes showed up from behind the other two demons. _"Hello, Taron and Speck. I trust you have the reports from the Forest Post?"_ He asked while grinning a wicked smile.

Speck was about to blab, but the eagle, Taron covered his mouth with his wing and replied. "**Yes, we have the reports. We'll discuss further more with the Master."**

_"You know he doesn't like waiting."_ Grefiere casted his eyes at Speck and glowered sharply at the weasel demon. _"And what shall we do with this loser?!"_

**"He's staying here, keeping guard of the area. RIGHT, Speck?!"**

**"Oh yes, I'll stay guard! I'll be here! You can count on me! Yes you can!"**

Taron glared furiously the weasel down and growled. Grefiere rolled his eyes and muttered. "_Loser."_

Taron regained his calm composure and gestured for Grefiere to walk into the cave first. The wolf and the eagle demon walked into the gloomy place, but not before the latter glared back at Speck. The ferret gave them a thumbs up while nodding his head vehemently. He then lazily whistled while looking around the mountain and ledge, much to Taron's annoyance.

* * *

_**"So in other words, the mansion is completely unprotected by the Red Necklace of Life?!"**_A deep, gruff voice rang out through the cave chamber. The other demons nodded their heads, grinning wickedly.

The demon meeting consisted of five demons, each a leader from a certain Post in one of the five locations: The Forest Post, the Mountain Post, the River Post, the Town Post, and the Road Post. Grefiere and Taron stood among the other demons and the Master, who is seated in the dark shadows of the large, rocky chamber. the only evidence of his presence are his glowing red eyes and the Black Necklace around his neck, gleaming in the darkness.

Taron responded, his tone slightly shaking in fear of the Master. "**Y, yes. My partner, Speck confirmed that the Red Necklace is longer protecting the manor. I a, also sensed its power has diminished, Master."**

The Master narrowed his eyes at Taron, making the latter gulp in response. _**"That's means that the Life Keeper is searching for a new host. Do you know who the new host might be?"**_

Another demon, a silver cat-like creäture with two horns above its eyes and a lion's tail replied. "From my post of the road, there were some visitors who came to the manor for a visit a few days ago. I felt a strange core energy emanating from the black-haired, blue-eyed boy. It was very powerful, maybe powerful enough to contain the full extent of the Red Necklace's powers. But I also sensed a darker part about the boy, a frightening essence."

The Master pondered for a moment before he closed his eyes and muttered. _**"Yes, this is the perfect opportunity to take back the mansion. Even if the boy is the next heir to the Red Necklace of Life, it will take him many years to master some of its powers, let alone all. Taron, Grefiere, Snipa, Herok, Katera, assemble your armies together. Now is the time to take back the mansion and the Red Necklace of Life!"**_

The five demons cheered and whooped in agreement of the evil plan. The Master opened his eyes which are glowing with power. He stared down the cave in the mansion's direction, hatred burning in his eyes.

"_**Watch out, Felix! I'm coming for you and the Red Necklace of Life! Just you wait!"**_ He snarled as the Black Necklace released its terrible power throughout the room.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't my greatest chapter, but things are certainly heating up! Sorry if I overused the Speck and the eagle's bickering, but we have some new names. In case you didn't know, here are the names again:**

**The wolf is Grefiere.**

**The eagle is Taron.**

**The cat is Katera. (Why am I so good yet so terrible at puns?!)**

**I also did a little bit of research on English dinners.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm just busy. (Yes, even I, an average human being who lives on a planet in the Solar System called Earth has stuff to do such as school and a million other things that I won't list here.) I know I didn't do much of Danny, but I wanted to speed things up a bit, okay? Besides, the bad guys need the spotlight every once in a while. And remember, this is just the prequel to "The Legend of the Spirit Rider" so I purposely let one thing in this chapter slip that will be a major point in my main series and maybe in later chapters. MAYBE. See if you can guess it. Anyway, now I'm done with closing comments, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
